supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans
Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans is the 10th episode and the season finale of the 2016 season of Celebrity Family Feud. In the men's singles, this tournament will be like Indian Wells and Miami, where all the seeds get a bye to the second round. The seeds are only for the captains. The women's singles will be a draw of 32 players; the seedings determined by BATC rank before Watkins Glen; and the tournament ends the same day as the men's singles. The women's singles final will be played on Friday before the men's singles final. The BATC decided to schedule the men's singles final at 19:00 PST. The defending men's singles champion is Pee Saderd. Men's singles Seeds All 32 seeds (only captains of an IndyCar team) received a bye to the second round. The Khon Kaen and Luk thung record will be set again for the last time in Celebrity Family Feud when Pee Saderd enters the tournament as the No.1 seed. This marks the first time since the 2015 comeback that neither Gilles Marini nor Juan Pablo Montoya were seeded for a Celebrity Family Feud tournament. Also, Aurorus will not be seeded for the first time since his injury-marred 2015, while Tony Kanaan will be unseeded for the first time in the 2015 comeback. This will also be the first time all 2016 long that the top seed isn't a Team Penske driver. Pee Saderd 'Hélio Castroneves Scott Dixon (''Second round) Simon Pagenaud (Second round) Will Power (Second round) Dragonite (Second round) Edson Bindilatti (Second round) 'Chespin 'Emmitt Smith 'Drew Lachey 'Tyranitar Josef Newgarden (Second round) Metagross (Second round) 'Cameron Marshall 'Sceptile 'Larry Birkhead Mario Lopez (''Second round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Second round) Beartic (Second round) Haxorus (Second round) Joey Fatone (Second round) Apolo Anton Ohno (Second round) Graham Rahal (Second round) Landorus (Second round) Scolipede (Second round) 'Noivern 'Philip Demers Allen Ford (Second round) Evan Cundal (Second round) 'Volcarona Armaldo (''Second round) Marko Manieri (Second round) *Unlike the previous, Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, more than 16 seeds fall before the third round. Draw Finals Section 1 Suicune |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= 'M Kankoon |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'Mario |RD1-score05-1='Alfonso |RD1-team06= M Chilton |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= Snorunt |RD1-score11-1=Morris |RD1-team12= 'G Marini |RD1-score12-1='Alfonso |RD1-team13= 'P Pongsatorn |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= J Roberts |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= 'P Saderd |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= M Kankoon |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'Mario |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=22 |RD2-team04= AA Ohno |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=32 |RD2-team05= M Manieri |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'G Marini |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'P Pongsatorn |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=12 |RD2-team08= J Newgarden |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= P Saderd |RD3-score01-1= |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-team02= Mario |RD3-score02-1= |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-team03= G Marini |RD3-score03-1= |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-team04= P Pongsatorn |RD3-score04-1= |RD3-score04-2= |RD3-score04-3= |}} Section 2 'Hydreigon |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-team04= JR Celski |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-team05= JP Montoya |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'M Ballas |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'Hippowdon |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-seed12=WC |RD1-team12= Absol |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= 'T Kanaan |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= Muk |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=14 |RD2-team01= 'C Marshall |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-seed02=WC |RD2-team02= Hydreigon |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= M Ballas |RD2-score03-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed04=30 |RD2-team04= 'Volcarona |RD2-score04-1='Evans |RD2-seed05=19 |RD2-team05= Beartic |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'Hippowdon |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'T Kanaan |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= E Bindilatti |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=14 |RD3-team01= C Marshall |RD3-score01-1= |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-seed02=30 |RD3-team02= Volcarona |RD3-score02-1= |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-team03= Hippowdon |RD3-score03-1= |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-team04= T Kanaan |RD3-score04-1= |RD3-score04-2= |}} Section 3 Aurorus |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= 'Amaura |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'A Rossi |RD1-score05-1='Alfonso |RD1-team06= Luigi |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= Z Efron |RD1-score11-1=Morris |RD1-team12= 'S Bourdais |RD1-score12-1='Alfonso |RD1-team13= 'Salamence |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= V Ahn |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1=Chrisley |RD2-team02= 'Amaura |RD2-score02-1='Evans |RD2-team03= 'A Rossi |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=17 |RD2-team04= M Lopez |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=27 |RD2-team05= 'P Demers |RD2-score05-1='Evans |RD2-team06= S Bourdais |RD2-score06-1=Chrisley |RD2-team07= 'Salamence |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=13 |RD2-team08= Metagross |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-team01= Amaura |RD3-score01-1= |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-team02= A Rossi |RD3-score02-1= |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-seed03=27 |RD3-team03= P Demers |RD3-score03-1= |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-team04= Salamence |RD3-score04-1= |RD3-score04-2= |RD3-score04-3= |}} Section 4 'Garbodor |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-team04= J Hawksworth |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-team05= T Sato |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'Entei |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'Charizard |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= Z Brodka |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= M Aln |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-team14= 'Larvesta |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=15 |RD2-team01= 'Sceptile |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-seed02=WC |RD2-team02= Garbodor |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= Entei |RD2-score03-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed04=26 |RD2-team04= 'Noivern |RD2-score04-1='Evans |RD2-seed05=21 |RD2-team05= J Fatone |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'Charizard |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'Larvesta |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=6 |RD2-team08= Dragonite |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=15 |RD3-team01= Sceptile |RD3-score01-1= |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-seed02=26 |RD3-team02= Noivern |RD3-score02-1= |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-team03= Charizard |RD3-score03-1= |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-team04= Larvesta |RD3-score04-1= |RD3-score04-2= |}} Section 5 'Xerneas |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-seed04=WC |RD1-team04= M Andretti |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-team05= T Westaway |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'Beedrill |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'Heracross |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= R Duchak |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= E Plushenko |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-seed14=WC |RD1-team14= 'Lunala |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=8 |RD2-team01= Chespin |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= Xerneas |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'Beedrill |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=24 |RD2-team04= Landorus |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=28 |RD2-team05= A Ford |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'Heracross |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-seed07=WC |RD2-team07= Lunala |RD2-score07-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed08=16 |RD2-team08= 'L Birkhead |RD2-score08-1='Evans |RD3-seed01=8 |RD3-team01= Chespin |RD3-score01-1= |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-team02= Beedrill |RD3-score02-1= |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-team03= Heracross |RD3-score03-1= |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-seed04=16 |RD3-team04= L Birkhead |RD3-score04-1= |RD3-score04-2= |RD3-score04-3= |}} Section 6 'Gallade |RD1-score03-1='Alfonso |RD1-team04= C Mathison |RD1-score04-1=Morris |RD1-seed05=WC |RD1-team05= Parasect |RD1-score05-1=Morris |RD1-team06= 'Eevee |RD1-score06-1='Alfonso |RD1-team11= 'N DiMarco |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= D Driver |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= Heatran |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-team14= 'S Dufour |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=9 |RD2-team01= 'E Smith |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= Gallade |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'Eevee |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=31 |RD2-team04= Armaldo |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=23 |RD2-team05= G Rahal |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'N DiMarco |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= 'S Dufour |RD2-score07-1='Evans |RD2-seed08=3 |RD2-team08= S Dixon |RD2-score08-1=Chrisley |RD3-seed01=9 |RD3-team01= E Smith |RD3-score01-1= |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-team02= Eevee |RD3-score02-1= |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-team03= N DiMarco |RD3-score03-1= |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-team04= S Dufour |RD3-score04-1= |RD3-score04-2= |}} Section 7 Palkia |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= 'Snorlax |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'Wario |RD1-score05-1='Alfonso |RD1-team06= J Jakes |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= 'J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score11-1='Alfonso |RD1-team12= Garchomp |RD1-score12-1=Morris |RD1-team13= K Sugimori |RD1-score13-1=Morris |RD1-team14= 'F Mohammed |RD1-score14-1='Alfonso |RD2-seed01=5 |RD2-team01= W Power |RD2-score01-1=Chrisley |RD2-team02= 'Snorlax |RD2-score02-1='Evans |RD2-team03= 'Wario |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=20 |RD2-team04= Haxorus |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=25 |RD2-team05= Scolipede |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'J Hinchcliffe |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-team07= F Mohammed |RD2-score07-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed08=11 |RD2-team08= 'Tyranitar |RD2-score08-1='Evans |RD3-team01= Snorlax |RD3-score01-1= |RD3-score01-2= |RD3-team02= Wario |RD3-score02-1= |RD3-score02-2= |RD3-team03= J Hinchcliffe |RD3-score03-1=w/o |RD3-seed04=11 |RD3-team04= 'Tyranitar |RD4-seed02=11 |RD4-team02= Tyranitar |RD4-score02-1= |RD4-score02-2= |}} Section 8 Galvantula |RD1-score03-1=Morris |RD1-team04= Venusaur |RD1-score04-1='Alfonso |RD1-team05= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD1-score05-1='''Alfonso |RD1-team06= C Munoz |RD1-score06-1=Morris |RD1-team11= Froakie |RD1-score11-1=Morris |RD1-team12= M Aleshin |RD1-score12-1='Alfonso |RD1-seed13=WC |RD1-team13= 'A Chigvintsev |RD1-score13-1='Alfonso |RD1-team14= MR Alvaro |RD1-score14-1=Morris |RD2-seed01=10 |RD2-team01= 'D Lachey |RD2-score01-1='Evans |RD2-team02= Venusaur |RD2-score02-1=Chrisley |RD2-team03= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD2-score03-1='Evans |RD2-seed04=29 |RD2-team04= E Cundal |RD2-score04-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed05=18 |RD2-team05= R Hunter-Reay |RD2-score05-1=Chrisley |RD2-team06= 'M Aleshin |RD2-score06-1='Evans |RD2-seed07=WC |RD2-team07= A Chigvintsev |RD2-score07-1=Chrisley |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08=' H Castroneves}} |RD2-score08-1='Evans |RD3-seed01=10 |RD3-team01= 'D Lachey |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2=4 |RD3-score01-3='6 |RD3-seed02= |RD3-team02= A Sabato Jr. |RD3-score02-1=4 |RD3-score02-2='6 |RD3-score02-3=4 |RD3-seed03= |RD3-team03= M Aleshin |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=1 |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04= 'H Castroneves |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01=10 |RD4-team01= D Lachey |RD4-score01-1= |RD4-score01-2= |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-seed02=2 |RD4-team02= H Castroneves |RD4-score02-1= |RD4-score02-2= |RD4-score02-3= |}} Women's singles Trivia *Since 15-year-old Cameron Marshall of Hungary is seeded, only if he advances, his matches start at 5:00 PM EST since he is in school. *Team Penske will get a bye for 3 out of four drivers; the latter Juan Pablo Montoya has to play first round. *Chip Ganassi Racing will have only Dixon and Kanaan with a bye. *Neither Charlie Kimball nor Ueli Kestenholz will appear in the tournament. *Only Pee Saderd gets an immunity of advancing to the third round from the second if the family loses the game due to him winning 2 BATC awards in 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals. Since he voted for the Evans family, the Russian no.1 seed still advanced. *Neither Yoshi nor Fennekin will appear in the men's singles tournament for the first time in the 2015 comeback. Category:Episodes